This invention relates generally to occupant restraint systems for automotive vehicles. More specificaly it relates to an accessory for use with a pre-existing occupant restraint system. The accessory comprises an accessory actuator button which joins with the pre-existing actuator button of the restraint system's buckle to enable a person to unlatch the buckle in a more convenient manner than through use of the pre-existing actuator button alone.
A typical automotive vehicle occupant restraint system has a buckle attached to the free end of a piece of belting whose opposite end is anchored on the vehicle body; the anchoring may be either a direct fastening or via a device such as a retractor. A tongue is attached to a free end of a complementary piece of belting whose opposite end is anchored on the body. When the restraint system is in use to restrain a seated occupant, the two pieces of belting are connected by inserting the tongue of the one piece into the buckle of the other piece and adjusting the restraint around the occupant.
The buckle comprises a casing which contains a spring-loaded lacthing mechanism for releaseably latching the buckle to the tongue. A typical buckle casing comprises an aperture which exposes an actuating button for depression by a person's thumb or fingertip to cause the latching mechanism to release the buckle from latching condition. In today's typical buckle the area of the actuating button which is exposed by the aperture approximates that of the thumb or fingertip. The button surface against which the thumb or fingertip presses is generally flush with the surface of the casing containing the aperture.
For any of a number of various reasons, a person may be impaired from unlatching a buckle of this type. For instance, in winter weather the use of mittens, especially bulky ones, makes it difficult to operate the actuating button. Some people may have physical conditions which impair their ability to unlatch a buckle. Hence, in situations such as these, a more convenient way to release the buckle from its latching condition is desireable, but the automobile manufacturers give the customer no choice in this matter.
Many women dislike this type of buckle because it is difficult to operate with long fingernails. Attempts to unlatch the buckle can cause ladies' fingernails to crack and/or break, and this tends to discourage them from using the restraint.
The present invention relates to an accessory actuator for an occupant restraint system buckle which gives the owner of an automotive vehicle a choice in rendering the restraint belts in the vehicle more convenient for unlatching. Briefly, the invention comprises an accessory button which can be installed by the owner of the vehicle without the use of separate tools and without having to modify the exiting buckle.
The preferred embodiment of the invention contemplates a molded plastic accessory button having a head disposed exterior of the pre-existing buckle casing and a neck which extends from the head to join with the pre-existing actuating button of the buckle. The distal end of the accessory button neck comprises an adhesive attachment which is covered by a strippable release paper prior to use. When the accessory button is to be installed, the release paper is stripped away to expose the adhesive. The accessory button is joined to the pre-existing button by pressing the adhesive-containing end of the neck against the pre-existing actuating button. The adhesive is of a type, such as an epoxy, which bonds well to the actuating button, be it metal or a non-metal such as plastic. The neck and head of the accessory button are dimensioned such that the head is disposed a certain distance from the casing so as to be capable of travel toward the casing in an amount at least equal to the amount of travel required for depressing the pre-existing actuating button to unlatching condition.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along withe additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.